Not What It Seems
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: Everything is not what it seems with Her. She's got a few tricks up her sleeve.
1. Magic's Back

**Have you ever seen something you couldn't explain?**

_--_

_Shows Joe looking into a doorway, seeing Lilly casting a spell._

_--_

**I have.**

--

**Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell?**

--

"_Lilly… what's going on!?"_

"_Uh…."_

_--_

**I do.**

--

**Have you ever wished that it would just go away?**

--

"_I can't tell you…."_

_Shows Lilly crying. _

_--_

**I did**

--

**Have you ever had it haunt you?**

--

_Shows Lilly watching Joe onstage, wishing she could take it back. _

--

**It is.**

--

_Shows Lilly holding a spell book open, showing a memory spell. _

--

**What would you do?**

--

Starring;

--

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

**Joe Jonas as himself**

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo/Mikayla**

**Nick Jonas as himself**

**Demi Lovato as Harper Evans**

**Kevin Jonas as himself**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana**

**Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken**

**David Hernie as Justin Russo**

**Rupert Grint as T.J. Sampson**

--

_Lilly Truscott would seem like a normal girl to most. She likes cute boys, the mall and friends. But, she's got a secret. This skater girl is a former wizard who lost her powers, and is now forced to have them back. She now has to deal with a new wizard teacher, a new set of rules and a bunch of new secrets. And if you think that's enough, try having the Jonas brothers move in next door._

--

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I screamed at my mother. She winced and sighed.

"Lilly, don't overreact. it's a slight technicality, and there's nothing I can do." She explained. I sunk down into the chair I was sitting in.

"Mom, we're talking about getting my magic back. This isn't a slight technicality. I don't want it… All it does is ruin things…" I said quietly.

"Hon, I can't do anything about this. They said because you're a only child, there isn't any getting out of keeping the family magic." She explained.

"But.… how am I supposed to get magic lessons? With dad living off somewhere in France. I don't have to live with him, do I!?" I asked, alerted. She shook her head.

"No, hun. I got in touch with the Russo's. Do you remember them from Wizard Daycare? There middle daughter Alex is your age. They offered to let you join " She said cheerfully.

"Don't they live in like… New York?" I asked.

"They just moved into Malibu. There actually going to your school as well."

"Do I have to? Can't I just ignore it?"

"No, hon. You know that's dangerous."

"I know. I know…" I muttered.

Ok, so I guess your wondering why I'm freaking out so much.

I'm a wizard, or I used to be. I lost my powers after a incident in sixth grade, and I haven't had them since. The incident included me accidentally revealing the wizarding world to my science class. I hate magic. I'm glad mine was gone, but… now its back. And I'm practically screwed.

Proceeding my mother telling me that I'd receive my magic back within the next week, I went up to my room and I grabbed my phone. I pressed speed six and put the phone to my ear.

"Yola." I heard.

"Hey. Wanna hang?"

"Sure."

And with that I hung up.

--

* * *

i stopped wactching tv, then watched a WOWP marathon.

this is the result.

livi's computer crashed.

she sends her love!

love ya,

emilie.

review pleaseeeee.


	2. You Talk To Much

hithere.

um... i'm just kind of going to explain this once.

Livi apparently decided to drop off the face of the earth. She's not answering mail or calls or anything. Her computer crashed, and we were talking about this whole situation, but we never made an decisions, but... I'm pretty sure she kind of... gave it up. I realize you guys really liked Livi and stuff, and I'll understand if you don't wanna read my stuff anymore.

i'm sorry she left.

reviews are great.

also...

in case of emergency;

BREAKDANCE.

i lessthanthree you

-emilie

* * *

It took a week before they showed up. But, like clock work on Saturday morning, I woke floating in mid air. I gasped and my balance was lost. I quickly tumbled to the floor in a large thud, landing on my butt. I groaned. Why people enjoy this… I'll never know.

"Lilly, are you ok?" I heard my mom's voice from outside the door. I scrambled to my feet and opened it.

"Uh… yeah. I just… I was floating by accident and fell." I explained quietly.

"Your magic is back?" She asked.

"Don't rub it in. I already hurt myself with it." I snapped bitterly. She smiled at me.

"Make the best of your gift, hon." She said. I nodded and smiled. "Your ok, though?" She asked.

"It's just a little red. I'll be fine."

"Ok. Oh, Miley called."

"Ok." She nodded and headed back downstairs. I walked back into my room and grabbed my cell off my bed. I called Miley.

"Hey." She said.

"You rang?"

"Yeah. Um… from what I can see, there's some people moving in next door to you. They look cute. Can I come over when you go meet them?" she asked giggling.

"Sure, Miles. Exploit my house. Way to go."

"Cool. Be over in five!" She said and she quickly hung up. Five minutes? But… I have to shower and get dressed and ready!

I'm so screw--

Wait.

Hmmm….

Oh, that sounds like a good idea.

Magic.

I went over to my closet and found the old box of spell books. I pulled one out and went to the index. I found a 'Quickie Clean' spell and then a clothing spell. I was now dressed in a pair of light purple skinny jeans and a black empire waisted shirt. My hair was pulled into two loose braids, having black streaks in them.

I ran down stairs with a minute to spare. My mom looked at me suspiciously.

"How did you get ready so fast?" She asked me in a worried voice. I smiled.

"It was easy. Like… magic." I said as I went over to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

"Lilly, be careful. You shouldn't be using magic so loosely. Remember what happened last time?"

"You mean the reason I hate magic? No, mom. I forgot." I snapped.

"Attitude, missy." She threatened. I nodded.

"I'm sorry mom. I'll be more careful." I said. She nodded. Miley then came through the door and looked at me.

"Hey. I thought you said you'd just woken up?!" She asked, a hint of joking in her voice. I laughed.

"I can get ready fast." I said.

"Pffft. Whatev. Lets go meet hot guys." She said smiling.

"Hot guys?" My mom asked skeptically.

"Miley saw the new neighbors."

"I see…"

"We're gonna go say hello." Miley said grinning. Miley grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. We walked next door and she rung the doorbell. The door opened quickly to a familiar face. Nicholas Jonas. I gaped at him.

"Nick!?" Miley and I yelped He looked at us confused.

"Miley? Lilly? What are you guys doing here?"

"I could as you the same! Explain yourself!" I stated.

"We just moved here from Jersey,… I can't believe you live here! Joe's gonna go nuts."

"He's here?! Where is he!?" I almost screamed. Nick waved for us to follow him. We followed him inside and saw Kevin and Joe sitting in the living room, playing cards.

"………DO you have any…. Threes?" Joe asked. Both him and Kevin had serious expressions and were focusing hard.

"Go….fish." Kevin said. Joe grabbed the top card from the pile. He sighed as he looked at the card.

"Do you have any…. Nines." Kevin asked. Joe groaned and handed his latest picked card to Kevin who triumphantly smiled and matched it with his own nine, and put it on the table.

"Guys. We have company…" Nick said, embarrassed by his freaks of brothers.

"One sec…." Joe said, not looking up from his cards. "Ok, Now do you have any threes?" He asked.

"Joe, I didn't pick up. I still don't have any threes." He groaned, and took a card. I laughed softly and walked around behind Joe. I put my hands over his eyes and giggled.

"Who… is…. Help!" He yelped.

"Oh, shush, Joe." I said giggling.

"Wait…. Lilly!?" He asked, surprised. He took my hands from his eyes and looked up at me. He smiled. I kissed him from above. "Yay! Spiderman!" he cried out. I laughed. "Um… why are you here?" He asked. I frowned. "No… I mean… I'm glad to see you, but… why… um… do I have the pleasure?"

"You live next door to me, freak." I said as I sat down next to him.

"What?" He asked excitedly. "Your kidding, aren't you!? Oh, don't tease me, Lils…" He whined.

"I'm not kidding. I swear. I live next door. If you go next door, you'll meet my mom…which…probably isn't a good idea…" I muttered the last part. He raised one eyebrow. "She doesn't know about you…"

"Pfft…. I feel very loved." He said in an annoyed voice. I sighed.

"Its just cause of the whole Miley/Hannah thing. My mom doesn't know about it and--" he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. He broke it and smiled.

"You talk way to much." He said.


	3. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
